Hearts and Dooms Day Ball
by MediaGeekGirl
Summary: It's 5years later and every one is getting ready for the big ball. Ruby and Skullboy are having problems asking each other out. What will happen? Who will hook up with who? Will Ruby and Skullboy even be about to ask each other out with no interruptions? Read it to find out. Declaimer I don't own any thing X(
1. Chapter 1

This I'd my first Ruby Gloom fanfic and if any one want to be my editor for this pm me. I'm creative bad I'm horrible with grammar.

It was a wonderfully gloomy day in gloomsville and Ruby was not her normal self. She was gloomy as she slowly petted Doom.

"Oh Doom what am I going to do it's almost time for the hearts and doom day ball and I still don't know how to ask Skull Boy to be my (gulp) date."

Then with a loud crash Iris flys in and said

"Are you still bummed out about Skull Boy?"

Every one except Skull Boy knows about Ruby's crush on him. Ruby sighed

"Yea every time I try to ask him something or someone interrupts us and i have been trying for 5 years maybe I should just give up."

Iris gasped and shook Ruby like a rag doll.

"No, Ruby Gloom never gives up never."

"But Iris..."

"No buts Ruby remember when Scardy was scared about flying and you didn't give yep about trying to help him get over his fear."

"Yea."

"When Misery had her family over who tried to help her make it the best reunion they ever had?"

"Me"

"Who got me I'm into the record book even though I was being a huge jerk?"

"Me"

"Who solved the mystery train case?"

"Me. Iris I don't understand why to are asking me all of theses questions?"

Misery enters the room as a huge creak formed on the wall.

"Maybe I can shed some light of the situation."

She get shocked by lighting

"Ow. What Iris is pointing out is that no matter the problem you always made it though no matter what . So we think you can handle asking out one boy to a ball."

Ruby starts to freak out.

"What if he doesn't like me like that or if he already has a girlfriend or or"

Both of the other girls just yelled

"Ask him, Ruby"

Over to Skull Boy's room Skull Boy was standing in the far corner of his room standing front of a real size portrait of Ruby. He was all flustered as he tryed to say.

"R Ruby would you l like to umm a ugh I can't do it. I'm for sure about one thing I'm not related any long line of romantics."

He sighed as he litghtly touched the painting with his forehead just then Frank and Len came in dragging along an amp and Frack asked.

"Hey Skull Boy can you fix our amp again Misery was helping us out with our next song and well you can see what happened?"

Len then asked

"Hey duded are you ok? Is it Ruby again?"

Skull Boy groaned and they took that as a yes. They said in unison

"Dude just ask her!"

Skull Boy looked at them and replied

"You just can't ask someone like Ruby it's impossible. She is so smart, fun, clever, beautiful, and ..."

They cut him off.

"We know already."

Frank

"Dude who is the man of many talents?"

Skull Boy said.

"Me."

Len

"Who is the guy who hooked us up with our first jig."

"Me."

"Who is the one that R. Oww!"

Frank had punched Len before he spilling the beans about Ruby. They did want them to get together but they weren't going to betray their friends in the process.

" what we are trying to say Skull Boy is that there is no way that Ruby would not want to go out with you dude you two are almost like the same person ,almost ."

Skull Boy sighed as he remembered all the time he and Ruby hanged out, shared their hiding places, set up for parties and even help save their friends.

"What if she has some one else?"

They yelled again

"Just ask her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Ruby was in her room writing in her diary.

"His emerald green eyes

His snow white bones

His many talents

He simply glows

My heart twist and turns when I'm near him

My face turns crimson by his touch

My soul craves the adventure we share

My life is always on the bright side when I'm with him"

She closes her book right as someone knocked on her door.

"Hey Ruby can I come in?"

It was Skull Boy, Ruby quickly through her diary under her bed and made herself presentable.

"Sure!"

He walked in slowly as he thought

"Ok I'm going to do it I'm going to ask Ruby to the Ball." He galloped

She sat there watching Skullboy walk over to her and thought

"I can do this nothing can stop me I'm Ruby Gloom." She looked in his eyes. "I hope"

As they where about to say something a wave of awkwardness came over them but then Ruby broke the silents.

"So um do you need any help Skull Boy?"

He sighed ( a sign of him chickened out of asking her) and just laid down on her bed next to her.

Ruby blushed

" um Skull Boy?"

"Ruby there are so many things that are going through my head but some how when I'm with you I'm finally able to see the bright side. How are you able to always see it even when there is barly enough light side?"

Ruby laid down next to him with maybe a foot between them and sang.

"Look on the bright side."

Skull Boy sang

"Or the barley enough light side."

They laughed and talked for a while about the old days.

"Ruby your singing voice sounds beautiful. Why didn't you join Frank and Len's band when they need a lead female singer?"

Ruby looked over to see him staring at her and she quickly looked away hopping he didn't see her blush

"Well I just (sigh) I couldn't tell them no when they asked me so I made myself sing horribly so they didn't want me."

Skull Boy laughed.

"That's smart just don't let them know."

Ruby lightly punches his ribs and laughed.

"Don't you tell them ether."

She turns back to look at him as they laughed.

"Skull Boy how can you remember everything so clearly?"

He pondered about it for a bit then replied

"I guess it's because I never want to forget about you ugh all of us. You guys are the closes thing I have to a family."

Ruby sward that she heard "you". She got up and walked over to her huge heart and cross bone shaped window. She was going to ask him while they had this moment of peace.

"Skull Boy remember when we where trapped in the underground caverns?"

Skull Boy sat up with a worried look on his face then it suddenly changed to a smirk as he remembered.

"Yea that was the first day we saw the sun."

She turned around and had the moonlight give her a heavenly glow which stunned Skull Boy as he stood up.

"And remember that I was going to tell you something till we found Misery?"

Skull Boy walked over to where Ruby was and stood a arms length away.

"Yea and when ever I asked you about it we always got interrupted."

Ruby blushed

"Yea, (deep breath) Skull Boy I.."

As the moment was getting good there was a loud crash cut off Ruby and making both of them scream in side from all the fustrasion.


	3. Note

sorry for being dead but so much has happened.

Frist I got my first boyfriend but then he dumped me 3 weeks in and a week later got back together with his ex.

Second I was the stage manager for my schools play.

Third debate meet.

Forth joined colored guard.

Fifth I hate geometry with a passion.

Sixth I am lonely and can't get a boyfriend

as you can see I will not be posting for a long time do to this I am very sorry. I still love you all bye


	4. Chapter 3

I check my own plus, hey I'm alive

I'm really sorry for being gone for so long i really am a lot of thing where going on but know I'm back and better then ever. I'm sorry if the grammar and or this end to the chapter seems bad i was just trying to get back into writing story. i hope you guys like this. oh and i didnt know what they called that big room with the fireplace so i just called it the great hall.

They ran down stares to find the great hall totally crashed. Ruby yelled

"What happened?"

They pointed to Misery

" I was trying to help with the decorating when a huge gust of wind came in and well you can see."

Skullboy and Ruby sighed, this always happened. Ruby said.

"I will get the brooms"

She runs off and Skullboy watches her leave and mumbles

"I'll get my tools."

When both of them where out of ear shoot the rest of the gang. they all looked at each other and sighed. Then Iris said in fustrasion.

"I can't take it any more I'm going to tell them that they have a crush on each other!"

Scardy gose up to her and said.

"But if you did that they will never trust you again."

Poe flys over

"Indeed, telling another's secret even if it in their favor is a easy way to lose a friend."

Misery walks over to Iris and places her hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should get this all cleaned up and leave for a bit. Remember Ruby said that ever time she tryed to ask him they alwayed got interrupted and probily what just happened too."

Frank came up to them

"She is right. Good plan Misery."

No one could tell but she blushed when he said her name. He is so nice and understanding but she knew that there was no way he would like her anymore then just a friend. It would have to Friday the 13 for him to like her.

Ruby and Skullboy come back and they all start working. Once it was all cleaned up they looked to see what they where able to save. Skullboy said regretting some choices he made.

"Well the wall decorations are still good but all the other decoration are totally unuseible with most of them laying in the fireplace also the crystal crossbones and heart centerpiece is shedder."

Frack and Len pat his back as Frank said

"Don't worry dude Scardy and us will go get a new one."

Len.

"Yea, and Iris, Misery, and Poe could get the other things we need."

Ruby came over

"That sound good and I will make a list of what we need."

Iris come up to Ruby from behind

"Don't worry Ruby we got a list already right Poe."

He pulls it out

"Yep it has everything we need to get."

"Alright well umm."

Iris jumps between them

"Just take it easy Ruby we got this you too Skullboy."

Skullboy looks at her

"Umm alright."

After they all left, Ruby and Skullboy sat at the fire place trying to find out what to do. As Ruby petted doom , Skullboy sat across from her with a sketch book secretly drawling her. After a while he finale decided to break the silence and to finally try ask her out again. He gets up and walks over to her the fire place gave him a glow.

"So um Ruby, can I ask you something?"

She wished she had a camra to capture the moment from her point of view he look like what he looks in her dreams.

"Sure what is it Skullboy?"

He gulped and thought "I will do it while I still have a chance." He took a deep breath and started

"Ruby do you remember when we where in Romeo and Juliet together?

"Yea ?"

"And that I was so nervous about it expecily the (golp) l-love scene?"

Ruby blushed a little

"Yea...Skullboy."

She stands up and At this moment he takes a deep breath and says

"Ruby, I lo-..."

He was cut off by when Doom while playing with some dust bunnies accidentally pushing Ruby over right onto Skullboy. As they slowly opened their eyes Ruby saw his green eyes and Skullboy saw her black ones. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever the fire setting the mood and as the clock struck midnight a sign it was the next day. Ruby said

" Um Happy H-hearts and D-dooms Day Skullboy."

Their faces where only inches away and Skullboy said

"Ruby."

"Skullboy"

" um Ruby i want t-to k-know if you..."

Doom while realizeing what was happening she got a idea which she thought would help her beloved ruby. She pretended to fall on them wich brought their faces closer in to a accidentle kiss. when they realized that they where kissing both of them felt happy but then quickly surpriced and finally ruby shoot up sending Doom flying back on the chair.

"(gased) I-I'm s-so sorry Skullboy. Doom fell o-on top a-and just just."

she run off to her room yelling sorry one last time leaving skull boy there on the floor totally and utterly confused. unannoutes to them the whole gang was watching at the door shock and even iris dropped her bag of decorations and said

" Wow that is what they just needed."

Frank and Len set the center piece down and walk over to Skullboy

Len

"dude do you have any idea want just happened."

Skullboy

"we fell"

frank

"and..."

Skullboy

" i almost asked her out but for i could everything went blank"

they sighed and took turns telling him what they saw

F"when we got back we saw you guys fall ."

L" But before we could go in to see if you guys where OK misery held us back so we don't interrupt what was going on."

F" then we saw Doom fall on top ruby and um making you guys kiss."

L" hey i wanted to say that part "

F" not now Len any way Skullboy are you OK?"

" I think so I'm not sure if i should be happy or frustrated."

Doom comes over and slips her head under his hand to say sorry

"I don't balm you Doom it was an accident an amazing accident "

he drift of but come back hoping that no one heard that last part and stands up.

"i better go talk to her um can you guys"

Poe flies up to him

"Don't worry Skullboy we will have this place ready before the big ball tomorrow oh i mean today"

Skullboy's pov

I was standing at Ruby's door and as i took a deep breath while mentally prepared myself for what may come next and knock on the door

"Ruby are you OK ? um Ruby are you in there? Please come out ... Ruby."

There was no answer and the door was locked wow she must be really upset she rarely even shuts her door. i leaned my head against it and mumble to myself out loud

" why cant i ever ask her out? she's wonderful, sweet, kind, smart, fun, clever, and beautiful."

i sit down with my back to to her door

" I love her so much I wish I could tell her what i feel ugh."

at that moment i get an idea and jump from where i was sitting

" Maybe i can"

i run to my room while i work my plan out this will be perfect.


End file.
